


The Monster Queen and her subjects.

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Breeding, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, Guro, Kissing, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: So uhhh... more random smut for people with niche kinks?A couple of female adventurers essentially get egged by a monster-human hybrid. Also no they don't get eggs thrown at them, they get eggs right up the pussy, and the ass, everywhere really.WARNING: One of the chapters in this work will be completely dedicated to a guro scene in order to avoid reader displeasure, please read the notes on each new chapter that is posted so that you don't end up feeling uncomfortable.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Monster Queen and her subjects.

The Queen smiled as she examined her newest catches. One girl was a high-leveled adventurer, her burly shape and bulkier muscles were a clear indicator of the hard work and training she had put herself through. The other girl was an adept. She made heavy use of flames when fighting the Queen's monsters, but runes that were etched into her skin suggested that she could manipulate other elements.

The two girls had been in a party of five when they initially came into the Queen's dungeon. At first, they were able to push through the swarms of monsters, with ease, slaughtering them without breaking a sweat. Up until they came face to face with the Queen herself, who was able to wipe them out with a simple flick of her wrist. Although she couldn't deny that the advenrurers must have been quite skilled in order to make it all the way to her domain.

The adept girl regained consciousness as the Queen was caressing her companion's cheek.

"Hey!" She shouted, "What the hell are you doing to her? What have you done to the rest of my friends?"

"Oh, you weren't meant to wake up for another half hour or so," the Queen said, "I guess you adepts have some innate resistances to magic or something of the sort."

"Where are you keeping my friends!" The adept struggled in her restraints, made up of some sort of silk. 

"Oh, you mean those people you came in here with? They made a great meal for my lovlies." She gestured towards the monsters that were scattered across the room.

The adept's eyes widened, then she furrowed her brows in anger, glaring at the Queen.

"You- You BITCH!" She screamed, "I'll kill you! I'll burn you alive! You'll suffer for this, you filthy monster!"

"Ooo, you're feisty," the Queen cooed, "you'll be a fun one to break."

"Piss off!"

The Queen chanted a short incantation, and the adventurer suddenly woke up with a start.

"Rise and shine dear," the Queen smiled

"Wha-? Where?" The adventurer suddenly realized what was going on, "Oh my gods, what happened? What did you do to our party!"

"Why don't you ask your little friend here?" 

The adept faced the ground, "They're... they're dead..." she muttered, "and it was this bitch who killed them!"

The adventurer's face was twisted in shock after hearing the news. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she shook her head in despair. 

"Since that's out of the way now," the Queen interrupted the girl's silent mourning, "would you mind telling me your names? A good queen always knows her subjects on a personal level."

"Go to hell," the adventurer replied.

"Now now, no need to be rude, all I asked for was a simple request, darling. Now I'll ask you one more time before I force you. What are your names?"

The Queen took a step closer to the adventurer, their faces were inches apart.

"I said go to- mph!"

The Queen held the adventurer's face in her hands and pressed her lips against hers. She forced her tongue into the girl's mouth, exploring every corner and spreading her magic through the kiss. Finally, she broke it off, saliva dripping from the girl's lips as the Queen licked her own in a predatory manner.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" The Queen asked, "Would you mind telling me you and your companion's names?"

"M-my name is Lola," she stammered, "a-and her name is Kate, my Queen."

"Well done Lola! And you already know your place, unlike our unruly friend here."

"Thank you, your highness." 

Kate's mouth was left agape in awe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. The magic that the Queen had used on Lola was potent, and it had acted remarkably fast. 

"She was surprisingly easy to bend to my will, Kate" the Queen noted, "Is your will as weak as her's? It would be such a shame for you to break so easily now wouldn't it?"

"What did you do to her!?" She demanded

"Nothing really, I just gaver her a taste of what it feels like to serve under me."

"Change her back, you bitch!"

"I'm not the one controlling her, if she really wants to go back she could!"

"You're lying! Lola would never want to be the underling of filth like you!"

"But... I do," Lola finally chimed in. Kate turned to face her with a confused look. 

"What the hell are you talking about? We came down here to KILL her, and now you want to serve her? She killed our friends Lola!"

"But, she makes me feel so good, I-Ican't explain it... just let her in, you'll understand. Nohing really matters... except the Queen."

The Queen had a smug look on her face as she watched Kate slowly let go of the last bits of hope she had clung onto so tight. 

"You've brainwashed her," Kate said in a defeated tone, "She probably doesn't even remeber any of our friends' names or faces anymore. You really are a lowlife monster."

"Oh my, your words truly wound me Kate," the Queen mocked, "In fact, I'm technically still a human just like you, well, about 40% human but that doesn't matter."

"Just go ahead and kill me. You were going to do that anyways, after you were done toying with me."

"Kill you?!" the Queen exclaimed, "My dear, that would be such a meaningless waste of such good resources."

"Wha- what are you talking about?" 

"Where do you think all those monsters you fight come from? Heaven knows I'm not giving birth to them with my physiology."

Horror filled Kate's eyes as she realized what the Queen was implying. The Queen grinned madly as she moved closer to Kate's squirming body. She put her face up close to her ear.

"Don't worry, you're going to make a fine mother."

Kate felt something stab into her side, before she began to feel drowsy, then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So, one week left until winter break, then I can continue to work on my smut fics more often, it's the weekend now though, so here's your chance to get your hopes up about a new slimy tentacles chapter.


End file.
